Streets of Heaven
by rinimt
Summary: Kairicentric A songfic about when Hollow Bastion is overridden by darkness.


  
Streets of Heaven   
A/N: Okay, this is a songfic to the new song by Sherrie Austin that I absolutely LOVE! It's called 'Streets of Heaven'. Anyways, this is kinda like my rendition of the happenings right before Kairi comes to Destiny Islands, and it's my first Kingdom Hearts story, so wish me tons of luck.   
~*~   
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is copyright Square-Enix/Disney. Streets of Heaven belongs to whoever wrote it.   
~*~   
_Hello God, it's me again   
2:00 am   
Room 304_   
A young child of about seven sat silently, eyes closed, everyone frantic about her. She had deep auborn hair that came right to her chin. She wore a simple white dress that came down to her knees.   
_Visiting hours are over,   
Time for our bedside tug-o-war.   
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.   
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life._   
"Kairi!" came a weathered, old, female voice. "Kairi!"   
"Grandma!" the young girl called back.   
A woman in at least her seventies or eighties slowly walked towards the girl. Her hair was a deep snow-white, pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a long dress that brushed against the floor as she walked. A old, wooden cane was gripped in her hand.   
"Child, you must be careful. Darkness is approaching. It might swallow you up, dear."   
"I'm not afraid, Grandma. Remember the story you told me? About there always being a shining light in the darkness?"   
"Of course. The worlds were destroyed, and the children of light brought back each world. However, there is no guarantee that you won't die. I can tell, you've been weakened, child."   
_Well it must be kinda crowded,   
On the Streets of Heaven.   
So tell me: What do you need her for?   
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.   
But right now I need her so much more.   
She's much too young to be on her own.   
Barely just turned seven.   
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the Streets of Heaven?_   
The child named Kairi stood up and followed her grandmother out of the small room that she slept in nightly. Where all of her toys were. Closing her eyes again, she listened and followed her grandmothers slow, steady footsteps down the winding corridors of Hollow Bastion.   
"Kairi, child, you must be strong. If your heart is strong with light, you will survive."   
_Tell me God, do you remember   
The wishes that she made   
As she blew out her last birthday cake_   
"Grandma, I'm only seven. How will my heart be strong enough? I'm not a child of light!"   
"You must believe. If you have hope, then you can do anything."   
_She wants to ride a pony   
When she's big enough.   
She wants to marry her daddy   
When she's all grown up._   
"The darkness is now. There is no light!" laughed a man with unnaturally white hair, despite his young age. He had dark skin with a red-and-black symbol on his chest.   
"You are wrong, Ansem! You are our leader, you must believe in the light!" a man with shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair shouted back.   
"Leon!"   
"Ruth, take Kairi and leave! Cid is outside!" Leon shouted back.   
Leon drew out a large blade with a gun situated right at the point where the handle should meet blade. A young girl ran up behind him.   
The girl was short for her age, only at about four feet, five inches. She had as black as could be chin-length hair. The girl was wearing a tight green top with cream-colored shorts. She was weilding a small metal object with four points that she easily held in her hand.   
_Oh it must be kinda crowded,   
On the Streets of Heaven.   
So tell me: What do you need her for?   
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?   
But right now I need her so much more.   
She's much too young to be on her own,   
Barely just turned seven.   
So who will hold her hand   
When she crosses the Streets of Heaven?_   
Kairi tried to run, but she was frozen in place, her body slowly being lifted into the air. This was it.   
This was the ultimate test for her.   
_Lord, don't you know she's my angel.   
You've got plenty of your own._   
"Kairi!" Ruth shouted as her granddaughter rose into the air.   
Kairi was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. Her body was getting weaker by the second as she started to disappear.   
_And I know you hold a place for her   
But she's already got a home._   
"No, Kairi!" the black-haired girl shouted, and started to move towards the disappearing girl.   
"Yuffie, stay back!" Leon ordered.   
_Well I don't know if you're listenin'.   
But praying is all that's left to do.   
So I ask you Lord, have mercy.   
You lost a son once too._   
"Sora, look!" an eight-year-old, silver-haired boy exclaimed, pointing at the sky.   
"Something's falling from the sky!" the other boy, Sora, said happily. He had spiky brown hair that ruffled in the breeze that had picked up.   
_And it must be kind of crowded   
On the Streets of Heaven._   
"Oh," Kairi mumbled, tossing on the ground.   
"Miss, miss! Are you okay?" asked a man.   
"Where's Grandma? Leon! Yuffie! Where is everyone!" Kairi exclaimed, before fainting to the ground again.   
_So tell me: What do you need her for?   
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.   
But right now, I need her so much more._   
"Look, Sora, it's a girl!" the silver-haired boy stated happily, jumping up and down at her side.   
"Riku, I think she's asleep!" Sora replied.   
_Lord, I know once you've made up your mind.   
There's no use in beggin.   
So if you take her today,   
Would you make sure she looks both ways?_   
The girl was surrounded in warmth. She was also extremely comfortable. Next to her, a woman with long, brown hair was toweling off her head.   
_And would you hold her hand   
When she crosses the Streets of Heaven._   
"Sora, you sleepy head!" a fourteen-year-old giggled.   
"Wha? What!" Sora, also fourteen, jumped, sitting up.   
He looked around and spotted the giggly teen. She still had the same hair-style from when she first arrived, the auborn locks blowing slightly in the wind.   
"Kairi!"   
_The Streets of Heaven._   
~*~   
~*~   
A/N: Well, huh, huh, huh? Whatcha think? This is a sad song if you truly listen to it. Her CD should be out now, so go pick it up! It's under the -COUNTRY- music section. Look for Sherrie Austin, "Streets of Heaven" (that's the title of the CD too). Trust me, it's worth it!   
Anyways, yes, I did skip time periods, and hope you didn't get confused when I switched to Sora and Riku!   
Let me know what you think, and sometime I might try to find a song to do one with. I'm thinking of doing a slightly funnier story for 'This Ones For the Girls', but I'm still thinking it out!   
Please review! 


End file.
